


A Warrior’s Loss

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Married Couple, book related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: My fanfiction of Jace’s relationship with his adoptive father, Robert Lightwood during Lord of Shadows, and Queen of Air and Darkness and afterwards. I always wanted more page time between Jace and Robert.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jace Herondale & Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale & Robert Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	A Warrior’s Loss

September, 2012  
Jace Lightwood Herondale and his girlfriend, Clary Fray were given the secret mission by the Council to search for a weapon that they believe Sebastian Morgenstern left behind in Faerie that could destroy all Shadowhunters. After the council meeting, Jace and Clary, both in gear were in Jia’s office talking with her and Robert about their Faerie mission along with some Silent Brothers. He and Clary were able to Portal to the Los Angeles Institute to see Kit Herondale, a distant relative of his, who was staying with the Blackthorns at the Institute.  
“Clary. I’d like a moment to speak with Jace alone. Come with me,” said Robert.  
He gives a quick kiss to Clary, as she stays in the Consul’s office talking to Jia. He follows Robert out of the room and hears Clary’s words to Jia; “Aline and Helen” and “Wrangel Island”.  
He heard Jia’s voice, “Patrick and I do miss her and Helen. We and the Blackthorns want Aline and Helen out of exile. The Council still won’t hear of it especially the Cohort.”  
He grins when Clary responds to Jia, “Aline and Helen will be able to come home and leave Wrangel Island. I believe it.”  
He heard Jia’s voice saying, “Thank you for saying that Clary. I believe it too.”

Jace walks alongside his adoptive father, Robert Lightwood, who’s the Inquisitor of the Clave to his office. He knows how exhausting it must be for Robert and Jia to have to enforce the Cold Peace these past five years and having to deal with the Cohort and its leader, Horace Dearborn for at least two years now.  
“You’re looking more and more like a grandfather, Robert.”  
“Very funny, Jace,” said Robert in a serious tone.  
He’s a few inches shorter than Robert who is 6’3 tall, broad chested olive skinned man with black hair threaded with gray and dark blue eyes and stubble. He enters the Inquisitor’s office after Robert sitting on one of the two chairs. Robert sits behind his desk sighing. He sees the tired look in Robert’s eyes and expression.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about. Is it about the Faerie mission that Clary and I are going on?!”  
“Yes actually. Just be safe and cautious while the two of you are in Faerie. We don’t know what the Unseelie King or even the Seelie Queen are plotting!,” said Robert as he looks in his direction.  
“Don’t worry about us too much. Clary and I will watch out for each other.”  
“You two do love throwing yourselves into danger together,” said Robert with a low chuckle.  
Jace chuckles too rememberering when he and Clary went through the Portal to defend the Adamant Citadel from Sebastian’s Dark Shadowhunters years ago; he, Clary, Simon, Alec and Isabelle went to Edom to save Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus and Raphael; and killing Sebastian as well.  
Jace stands up about to go get Clary but Robert stops himself before he leaves the room. He turns around facing Robert, who’s wearing his gray Inquisitor robes and underneath that Shadowhunter gear.  
“Keep Jia and I updated via fire message while in Faerie,” said Robert; Jace sees the serious expression on his adoptive father’s face and the affection shining through his dark blue eyes. “You’re the best strategist in the family, Jace. Be careful son!” He feels Robert’s arms around him. He lets Robert hug him. He returns the hug putting his around Robert’s broad chest. Robert gives a few pats on the shoulder after their father-son hug. He stares at Robert fiercely as gold eyes look into dark blue eyes with a grin on his face.  
“I’ll be safe as long as Clary and I are together. See you later, Robert. Dad.”  
He sees the small smile on his dad’s bearded face before leaving the Inquisitor’s office meeting up with Clary at Jia’s office. He and Clary Portal to the Los Angeles Institute.

He and Clary stayed at the L.A. Institute for less than a day and a half. He and Clary called Simon and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn, Maia and Bat, his mom, Maryse and even Lily informing them of their secret mission to Faerie. They left Simon and Isabelle in charge of the New York Institute while they would be on their mission. Whilst on their journey through Faerie; he and Clary sent various fire-messages to Robert and Jia telling them about the blight in the Unseelie King’s lands. They were captured by the Riders of Mannan and kept in a cage under the Unseelie Tower. 

Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn were captured by the Riders of Mannan.  
“Robert Lightwood is dead.”  
When Jace heard that his adoptive father, Robert was dead. He gripped the thorny bars as red blood spilled onto his palms and fingers. He closed his eyes remembering Robert’s face before he left Alicante and curses himself for not being at his own dad’s funeral along with the rest of his family. Clary was comforting him and saying soothing words to him. 

When Jace and Clary along with Cristina, Mark and Kieran were transported which was just like Portalling to the L.A. Institute; he and Clary saw Aline, Helen and the younger Blackthorns; Drusilla, Tiberius, Octavian and Kit as they were in one of the many rooms at the Institute. Aline and Helen were here and no longer exiled on Wrangel Island and are temporarily running the Institute together; he was glad for the both of them. If he was stuck in a frozen island and fixing the wards every time they went down it would have been really frustrating. Jace hoped Aline and Helen fought any demons when the wards were down; he should ask them how many demons they killed during the past five years, but decides not to right now seeing the shared worried expressions on their faces. He watches as Aline hugs Clary then Helen hug her. He waved a greeting at Helen and a grin in her direction. Aline approaches him and hugs him, and whispers to him.  
“I’m sorry about Robert, Jace,” said Aline. 

Jace thinks about his and Robert’s conversation in the Inquisitor’s office a few days ago. He closes his eyes holding his grief over his dad’s death inside himself. Jace smiles at Aline, “It’s great to see you and Helen not stuck on Wrangel Island. You two got frostbite there and needed some sun!”  
“We needed some fresh traffic filled air, crashing waves and hot sun on our faces,”  
said Helen. Just then Emma and Julian appear out of nowhere wearing ragged clothes and mumbling names and a place called Thule. Jace wonders to himself if Thule is like Edom a dimension of Hell; which Magnus’s father, Asmodeus rules over as he’s a Greater Demon and a Prince of Hell. 

He and Alec are in one of the bedrooms in the L.A. Institute as Alec is watching over a sick Magnus. He and Alec keep watch over the Institute and start talking about Robert’s death.  
“Sorry you weren’t at dad’s funeral with us, parabatai,” said Alec looking at him with a small but sad smile.  
“When Emma told Clary and I what happened at the Council meeting and Annabel Blackthorn stabbed Dad with the Mortal Sword and how you were pleading to Dad to not die. I wanted to be there for you, and for Izzy and for Mom.”  
“Could you see Dad’s ghost?” said Alec with a hopeful smile.  
“I haven’t tried, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to see him.”  
“I’m sure you’ll be able to see Dad’s ghost maybe not now, but maybe soon,” said Alec placing his hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.  
Alec listens to him talk about Robert.  
“I remember when I met Robert for the first time while on the ship coming to New York, then I met you, Izzy, Max and Maryse. We had a very short, awkward conversation about how I didn’t look much like Michael Wayland. After the battle on Valentine’s ship; I went to the infirmary and spoke with Dad, who had been injured by demon poison and laying on a bed; bandaged chest and arms. I thought Dad was almost going to die then. He told me, “Jace, you’ll always be part of our family. I know I’m not good with the whole touchy-feely stuff. You’re my son.” I left the infirmary letting Dad rest and get better. I did wished I spent more time with Dad, whether it was training together or anything else. If Clary and I do have a son in the future. I’d like to name him Robert Herondale. What do you think, Alec?!”  
“I think Dad will be happy. Robert Herondale sounds like a great name,” said Alec with a smile on his tired face as he looks over at Magnus’s sleeping form. Jace is ninety percent positive he’ll see Robert’s ghost someday to say a proper goodbye. Jace and his friends and their friends join the Emma, and the Blackthorns, and a ton of Shadowhunters and Downworlders to Idris fighting against the Cohort, faeries and Riders of Mannan. Also seeing Emma and Julian turn into giant true Nephilim and the two of almost dying.

October, 2012  
Three weeks later,  
After the battle at Alicante and the unfortunate casualties of the war; Julie Beauvale, Beatriz’s parabatai, Vivianne Penhallow, Aline’s cousin, and Horace Dearborn’s death. Alec became the new Consul after Jia resigned and the remaining Cohort members isolating themselves in Idris. He was Alec’s suggenes at his parabatai and Magnus’s surprise wedding in Los Angeles which he, his family and friends, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike attended the wedding. He and Clary got engaged in the greenhouse at the New York Institute. Luke and Simon along with Beatriz Velez Mendoza and Marisol Garza Solcedo are heading up the new Shadowhunter Academy at Luke’s farm being safely warded. New York being the hub for the Clave-in-Exile for all visiting Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Jia and Patrick Penhallow will be running the Scholomance with Ragnor Fell teaching there and Catarina Loss occasionally as well splitting her time at the Scholomance and the new Academy.

Late January, 2013  
Jace, Clary, Izzy and Beatriz are helping train visiting Shadowhunters from other cities. Simon has been helping out at the new Academy with Marisol, Luke and Jocelyn. Alec and Magnus are at their apartment with Max and Rafe. Maia, Bat are at the Praetor Lupus Headquarters on Long Island watching over the young newly turned werewolves with some assistance from Lily. Alec and the new Council elected Diego Rocio Rosales the position as Inquisitor as he’s been at the Institute many times as he adjusting to the role. Jace goes to get the sword Clary gave him when she proposed to him before he proposed to her afterwards from his and Clary’s bedroom. He gets the blade sheathed it on his back then proceeds to head back to the training room. He passes by the room that Robert slept in. He opens the door seeing only an unused bed, a dresser, a connecting bathroom, bedside table, a closet for clothes, gear and pegs and hooks to hold weapons. He sees Robert’s broadsword and decides to polish the sword. He grabs with his left hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace sees the ghost of his adoptive father standing in front of him. He sees Robert’s ghost wearing Shadowhunter gear. He smiles at Robert and he feels Robert’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Happy Birthday Jace!,” said Robert.  
“I wished you didn’t die, Robert. I wanted to be at your funeral, but Clary and I were stuck in a faerie prison under the Unseelie Tower so we were a bit preoccupied.”  
Jace grins as silent tears run down his face.  
“Clary and I are engaged. Maryse and Kadir are a couple. Maryse, Alec, Izzy and I visited Uncle Max as he and Mom reconnected after all these years. Diego Rocio Rosales became the new Inquisitor; I think he’s good for the job and he’ll be as great and loved as you were. When I have a son I’m gonna name him Robert Herondale sound great, right!”  
He feels Robert’s ghostly body hugging him. He can see the affection in Robert’s dark blue eyes and broad smile on his face.  
“You’re a good man, Jace. My son. Max and I will watch over you, Alec, Isabelle, Maryse and little Max and Rafe,” said Robert’s ghost.  
“Ave atque vale, Robert Lightwood. Goodbye Dad.”  
Robert’s ghost smiles at him one last time before disappearing. Jace wipes his eyes with his sleeve. He removes the Herondale ring with the Lightwood family symbol etched on the inside. He’s always be a Lightwood and a Herondale placing the rins back on his left hand’s ring finger. He leaves Robert’s bedroom going upstairs to the training room to help Beatriz, Clary and Izzy with the new Shadowhunters.


End file.
